Keith's Quest
by Celtic Guardian2
Summary: Ok, forgive me if it's not that good, but it's been so long since I wrote a pokemon story. Please R&R, no flames. >Chapter 2 Up!
1. The Assault

Chapter I  
  
It was a chilly autumn morning, and time for school, when Keith woke up, but not for long. He had turned thirteen the previous April, he was three years late in registering as Pokemon trainer, and his friends, who wanted to register when he did, were growing impatient. "Wow Keith, you're finally here." Said Keith's friend, Steven, when he came outside. "Yeah," said Vince, "for a minute we were thinking of leaving without you." "Don't worry," said Keith, "Let's just get to Oaks lab, register as trainers, and get on with it." "Good thing trainers are excused from school." Said Steven. "But can you believe it?" Asked Vincent, annoyed, "We only get a temporary leave, we have to get back to school in a year." "That is G.G.F." Steven muttered. "I don't, the teacher's will be sending me homework and lessons via e-mail." Said Keith, patting a handy laptop on his back. It was about noon when they finally entered Oaks laboratory, and they were just before the crowd, (which came in about one.) "Hiya Professor!" Keith cried, to let Prof. Oak know they were there. "Keith, Steven, Vincent! How nice it is to see you!" Said the Prof. "I was wondering when I'd see you three in here." "Yeah, anyways professor," said Steven impatiently, "I'd like a Charmander." "Oh, o.k. and Vincent?" "Pikachu." "Um.how o I say this? You see," started Oak, but he was cut off, "I want a P-I-K-A-C-H-U, Pikachu!" "Ok, ok, no need to get all in fuss! Keith?" "Really don't need one." Keith said. "Well of course you do!" Said Oak, surprised. "No, you see, my trusty pal Nidorino is over at my house, so I was thinking I'd use him as my beginning Pokemon." Explained Keith. "All right then, now, let's see, ah yes, here we are," Oak was saying to himself as he hacked away at the computer.  
  
MEGAMI Super Program Loading.  
  
100% Registering New Trainers. 1 of 3 registered. 2 of 3. 3 of 3. Complete.  
  
Keith, Vincent, Steven, welcome to the Kanto League!  
  
"Before you go," said Professor Oak as the Trio were about to leave, "take these Pokeballs. It'll save you money and they should be advanced enough to capture most Pokemon in the Area. Good luck!"  
  
  
  
"O.k.," said Keith, "The path is pretty direct. We can follow our own paths, but let's try and meet up at the Pokemon center in each town, just to see how everyone is doing." Said Keith. "Sounds good to me," said Steven, "Same here," said Vincent. "Right, let's go."  
  
"Interesting treat, three new trainers just waiting to be mugged!" Three Rocket agents were hiding behind a shrub, spying on the three. The sound of static was heard, and one of the agents picked up a walkie-talkie. "Number 10924 to number 10925, I here you." "George, I've just received data by hacking into the MEGAMI super program, their names are Steven, Keith and Vince, ages thirteen and fourteen, carrying Pikachu, Nidorino, and Charmander." "Nice work, now let's commence the operation."  
  
BAM!! A smoke bomb exploded and the trio of trainers was blinded. "What's going on?" "Team Rocket has you at our mercy is what's happening, so hand over your Pokemon or we may have to get rough!"  
  
"Rough nothing! Pikachu attack!" Cried Vince. "You to Charmander!" "Attack Nidorino!" "Oh, such amateurs, trying to fight in the dark, well' if you must, go Gengar! Scope the area and attack the six enemy life-forms!"  
  
A Gengar came out of his Pokeball, and using hypnotic waves, was able to pinpoint Steve, Vince, Keith and their Pokemon. "Confusion!" The agent cried, and all six of our friends were attacked by a powerful telekinetic wave.  
  
Squirming in pain, Steven cried, "Charmander, use your Ember Attack, everywhere!" And so Charmander did, shooting powerful bursts of flames all around. "Ha, that would work, if our Alakazam wasn't using a reflective barrier to protect us." "No what?" Asked Steven. "I don't know, man they picked a lousy time to tick me off!" Cried Keith, who really wanted to do something about their mess.  
  
"That's what you get when you mess with us." Said one of the agents as the smoke cleared some, and everyone could see. "Now, hand over your Pokemon or else suffer this pokemon's wrath!" And one of the agents threw another Pokeball, revealing Machamp, the worlds strongest fighting Pokemon.  
  
"You forget that we have full visibility!" Cried Keith, "Nidorino Poison Sting!" Keith shouted and Nidorino shot a barrage of barbs, but Machamp jumped out of harms way, and the barbs just hit and bounced off the Alakazam's barrier.  
  
"He may not look it, but our Machamp is extremely fast!" "Then doge this!" Cried Vincent, "Pikachu Thunder Shock!"  
  
"Idiot's! Didn't we tell you that nothing could penetrate our Alakazam's barrier!" "? That's right, well, nothing at your experience levels, at least."  
  
"Then let's use it against them!" Keith cried, and foolishly charged and tackled Machamp, but as he did he said, "Have all three Pokemon combine their special attacks!" And they did. Machamp jumped out of range of Keith's Tackle, but the combined force of three attacks hit him, and continued. Machamp was pinned against the barrier and the assault didn't stop.  
  
Eventually the barrier gave way and the rockets, along with their Pokemon, were one big mess, all but, "Hey where's Gengar?" Asked Keith.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The Assault: part two; Keith's First Fig...

Chapter II  
  
Last time, our hero's were on their separate ways, when the Rocket Brothers ambushed them! After torment and turmoil, they were finally able to overcome their over-powered Pokemon! But where's Gengar?  
  
"Ha!" One of the brothers cried, "While you were busy with our decoy, Gengar was super charging a night shade attack!" "Now face your fate!" They cried in unison. "Gengar!!!!!!!!"  
  
It was over, there was no way possible they were going to survive a blast from that Gengar.  
  
Whoosh!!!  
  
A powerful ball of psychic energy was shot, and sent the nightshade off course.  
  
"What was that?" Steve, Vince, Keith, and the Rocket Brothers wondered aloud.  
  
Then they saw it, a mysterious man, cloaked and wearing a pair of blue tinted shades, accompanied by, were their eyes deceiving them? Mew.  
  
"Good work Mew." He said. "You!" The mystery trainer cried, and pointed at the brothers. "Leave now or suffer the true power of Mew!"  
  
Those Rockets's didn't need telling twice, as soon as they could stand, they jetted out of there.  
  
Vince didn't think of it, and Steven was too proud, but Keith wanted to thank him for saving their lives, but the Mew Trainer had vanished, as quickly as he had appeared.  
  
"Where'd that guy go?" Asked Keith. "I don't know, but I'm glad he showed up." Said Steve, who, for one of the few times in his life glad that someone had helped him.  
  
"Oh well, let's go." Said Vince, Steven nodded, but Keith looked puzzled.  
  
"It was your idea, you know, go different ways." Vincent said. "Oh, sorry, I must have zoned out," apologized Keith.  
  
It had been a tough road, but Keith had made it to Viridian city. He went to the nearby Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon.  
  
"Hey rookie!" Some kid called to Keith. "What kind of Pokemon you got?" At first Keith thought him to be some punk that wanted to take his Pokemon, but not wanting to do something he'd regret, he said, "Well, I have a Nidorino, and I was going to go to," but the kid cut him off. "Hand him over, chump."  
  
"No, why?" "Because I told you to, now and him over!"  
  
"How about know? And if you want to start a fight, let's take it outside." Aid Keith, who felt a lot braver now that he had some Pokemon with him. "Fine then, one on one, My Fearow against you're Nidorino. Keith gasped; Nidorino wasn't trained against flying Pokemon. Sure there had been some Pidgey on Route 1, but they flew slow and low to the ground. He'd be up against a speedy, high-flying Fearow. But he had no other alternative. "Alright." He said, and they went outside.  
  
FF7 Battle Music Plays  
  
"Go Fearow!"  
  
"Attack Nidorino!"  
  
Keith's opponent immediately cried, "Drill Peck!"  
  
Fearow Dive bombed, and Keith, who didn't want his pal, impaled by some Fearow, cried, "Jump Kick!"  
  
Nidorino jumped just above Fearow and gave him a taste of his hind legs.  
  
"Now before he gets into the air, Poison Sting!"  
  
The barrage of poison barbs missed as Fearow flew high, and the challenger yelled, "Quickly, wing attack!"  
  
Whoosh! A direct hit, and Nidorino crashed into the Pokemon center sign, knocking it over.  
  
A high cloud of dust was the result of it, and Keith used this to his atvantage. "Hurry, rapid poison sting!"  
  
It looked like the pull of gravity had shifted and it was raining poison on Fearow.  
  
"D*** you punk! Fearow, Fury Attack!" This caused the cloud to swirl outward, slowly revealing Nidorino. "Hurry it up! Impale that horned freak!"  
  
Quick to improvise, Keith cried, "Use the sign!" And Nidorino flipped the broken sign, which Fearow's beak cut right through, but then he had a dilemma. The sign was stuck.  
  
"Finish it, Poison Sting!" He cried, and one final barrage pelted Fearow, and down it went.  
  
"No, Fearow, return!" Keith's challenger cried. "Yes!" Silently exclaimed Keith, and went inside to wait for Steve and Vince. 


End file.
